


"Whole-Hearted" and "Unsaid" Appear on the Same Page of the Thesaurus

by bloodofthepen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofthepen/pseuds/bloodofthepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triolet inspired by Kirk and Spock's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whole-Hearted" and "Unsaid" Appear on the Same Page of the Thesaurus

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any and all critique.

How many times my mind threatened me to drown—  
but you in silence sat so near: “let me help.”   
Suffocating blood metallic, guilty laurel my crown:  
how many times my mind threatened me to drown,  
rust-stained ashes smother suffer spiral down  
congealing needled skull slitting shredding rendered pulp  
how many times my mind threatened me to drown!   
But you, in silence, sat so near: “let me help.”


End file.
